The One For Me
by Sarr
Summary: Inuyasha crossover-Jasper feels like there is someone else out there for him. Kagome, filled with shame runs away from home. Cutting her hair and acting like a boy, Jasper realizes she's the one, but the thing is, he believes she's a boy. Jasper x Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Soooo, I plan on creating different fics of one of the male Cullen's and James, paired with kagome starting with this one. All are written except the James/Kagome, they just need typed. I have to fight with my brother to get on _my own _computer.

* * *

**FYI: **Toga is full inu demon, so is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's mother left after he was born. Inuyasha and Kagome are half demons. Izyoi is both Inuyasha and Kagome's mother, who died giving birth to Kagome. Inuyasha resents her because of it. Kagome's fake male name is 'Kevin Stone'.

* * *

**Pairing: **Jasper x Kagome

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight or Inuyasha

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'

* * *

_

Jasper p.o.v.

I know this isn't right. It doesn't sit well with me at all. I understand this will be hard on both of us, but I know Alice is not the one for me. I think she knows what's happening to us. This feeling, it's pushing us apart. I just don't feel the same about her anymore. Luckily there are extra rooms so she would have one for herself. There is someone else out there for me. I just know it.

Kagome p.o.v.

I can't believe it. All the training father and brother put me through and I still can't protect myself. I can't bear the thought of the disappointed and upset looks and words of father and Sesshoumaru. I couldn't even protect myself against one measly vampire. And since I couldn't protect myself, I now am a vampire. My demon blood was dominated by my vampirism. I'm a disappointment to my family. I've got to leave, and get away for a while.

Author p.o.v.

Kagome ran home to her father's mansion, which resides in Canada. He had three mansions total that she knows about. One in Japan, where her oldest brother, Sesshoumaru lives and runs the family company, and another in Europe, where her youngest older brother, Inuyasha lives and runs the family company there as well.

Jumping onto her balcony for quick access to her room, she ran inside. She pulled her dresser drawer open too fast, causing her socks, bras, and underwear to fly all over the room. Snatching some up, she placed them on her bed before heading towards her closet. Entering her closet, she grabbed seven different shirts and eight pairs of pants. Folding her clothes, she stuffed them in a shoulder bag she found in the corner of her closet. Noticing there was some extra room in the bag, she returned to the closet and grabbed a pair of boots. Taking her purse, which was carelessly thrown to the floor, Kagome put her phone and camera chargers, her camera and photo album inside.

Walking over to her computer, she booted it up. Quickly, she searched for proper areas in the United States, or near it. There were only two results she got. Alaska, or Washington.

Kagome p.o.v.

I know it's a shameless act I'm doing, but I can't help it. I opted for Washington instead of Alaska, though it was really a toss of a penny that made my decision.

I needed to leave fast.

It's getting closer and closer to the time father comes home. Soon he'll notice my scent is not as strong as it should be and come looking for me. Leaving a short note, I gathered my bag and purse, I left from my balcony. I'd rather not encounter any of the maids.

My first stop would be an ATM, then the hair salon, then finally the airport.

Going to the bank, I withdrew about just enough money for a plain ticket, my hair cut, and little expenses. The hair salon I entered wasn't too busy, but the seats were all full so I had to wait. Once a chair was empty, I was led to it.

"Alright, sweetie, what do you need?" the woman behind me asked.

I was having a hard time concentrating, I was drawn to the blood I smelt. "Cut it off at chin length, from there I'll tell you what to do." I grounded out.

My throat was burning, and I couldn't wait to leave. It seemed like forever before she announced that she was finished with the first part. "What now, sweetie?" she asked again

"Layer it and make my bangs reach my eyebrows, please." It felt like every time I spoke it got worse. I don't think I could take this anymore. It's taking all my strength just to not attack her and everyone else in the room.

Finally she was finished. Paying, I practically ran out the door. With my new hair cut it would be harder for father and my brothers to find me.

* * *

I held my breath the whole plane ride. I was too afraid to breath in the scent of blood. I probably would've lost it. I've ended up resorting to biting my arms whenever it gets too hectic. I can't really feel it but it helps me a lot, even though its been leaving permanent marks on my arms.

After running my bags through a scanner, I quickly left Seattle and traveled through the woods. I came across a sign, on the outskirts of the forest I was in. It read: "Welcome to Forks."

I laughed. Someone actually named a town after a eating utensil.

I wasn't too sure about the area when I first saw it. It was the type of town where everyone went to school together and know each other since they were like toddlers, unless you were new, like I just so happened to be.

I needed somewhere to sleep and if I didn't find one I don't care if I have to sleep in the woods. An apartment would be nice, and I'm pretty sure there's not many hotels here.

Author p.o.v.

Walking through the whole town, which took longer than Kagome thought it would, she finally found some apartments. Going to the landlord, she inquired about the price. It was cheaper than most and she suspected something was wrong with the apartment, but quickly found out that there wasn't. The landlord was just being easy on her since she was new around. As she paid him, she could hear him mumbling, "She could pass as a Cullen, with the looks she's got."

Kagome walked to her apartment with one thought running through her mind, _'Who are the Cullen's?'_

* * *

She tried to go to sleep but it seems, being a vampire, you can't sleep. So all she did all night was hook up her phone and camera charger and put them on charge. Laying on the floor she waited for the sun to rise.

The sun was up but she wasn't sure what time it was, since it always looks grayish outside here. Looking at her cell phone she noticed it was 7:00am. Getting up off the floor, Kagome went into the bathroom and took a shower before changing into a pair of dark blue jeans. She covered her chest with bandages, so to make herself look like a boy. She put a black tee shirt on before putting her shoes on. Grabbing her keys, jacket and cell phone, she headed out to find the high school.

She slipped her jacket on and put her phone in the inside pocket. She took the woods, so she wouldn't get many stares. It turns out the high school was just off the highway so it was an easy find.

Kagome p.o.v.

As I walked down the side walk heading towards the office I could feel the stares of almost all the students. But there was one stare that was more penetrating then the others. Turning to where I felt the strong stare, only to connect with honey golden eyes. Eyes that were close to the same color of my brothers and father. I got my mother's eye color, a dark cobalt blue. Turning back, I walked into the office.

The woman behind the desk looked to be in her mid thirties. Clearing my throat, I spoke soft and deep, as to sound male, "Excuse me, I'm new here and I'd like to enroll here at Forks High School."

I saw the woman blush lightly, I smirked. "Why yes of course. Come this way and we'll get your schedule fixed up and you should be able to start tomorrow. Now can you tell me your full name, please."

'_Of course I'm not going to give you my real name, just a fake, __male __name' _I thought

"Kevin Stone, miss."

"Alright Kevin, you are a junior? Right?" she asked, "Yes."

"Tell me your classes you had at your old school."

"Hm, well, I had pre-calculus , English IV honors, Chemistry, Spanish II, Government, and Art II." I said.

"Wow. You must be very smart. Well, lets see we do not have a honors for English IV, so you'll have to have standard, and that's about it." she told me. Hm, this felt like there was something missing. Isn't she supposed to ask for papers from my old school or something? Weird….

"Well, that's it. Just come back by here tomorrow morning to get your schedule and locker." she said, placing the paper that had my information on it, aside on a differed part of the desk.

"Okay. Thanks. Is it okay if I walk around to get used to the area?" I asked. I wanted to see that person with the honey golden eyes again.

"Yes! Of course you can."

Leaving the office, I noticed everyone was gone. _'They must be in class'_ I thought before exploring the outside of the school.

Jasper p.o.v.

I was in English when I saw the new guy from this morning out the window. I knew that he was the one I was waiting, it just disturbed me that it's a guy not a girl. I'm not gay, right? At least I don't think I am, I was with Alice. I wonder if Alice's saw anything that has to do with him. I need to just sit back and watch this guy, find out more about him. He can't be the one, can he? I'm so confused and frustrated right now. What do I do…..?

* * *

**A/N: uh oh, looks like Jasper's questioning his sexuality. Poor guy.**

** Next chapter they meet.**


	2. AN Important

**A/N:** My mother… erased everything… **_and I mean everything_**, totally wiped everything off _my_ computer. its like its brand new. all my music, pictures, EVERYTHING! So all my fics are gone. and another thing that's bad about it is she doesn't seem fazed at all. Like she doesn't care. She just carried on with her business like nothing happened.

_I'm sorry. _

i will continue as soon as i remember what i had previously saved but it wont be as great.


	3. I hate getting your hopes up, but AN

Okay guys. Here's the thing...I don't remember a thing about my stories. And I feel bad about that. I want to continue, but at the same time I don't. I've been thinking it over for a while now...and...I think I'm going to hand my stories over to other people (who would like to take over, of course.)

Okay so, if you're interested, pm me what story. AND to make sure you're serious about it, I want you to send me what you would post as the next chapter.


End file.
